Stranger on Horseback
by TurningPageFiction
Summary: Bella is stranded in Mustang Ridge, TX when she gets some surprising help from a mysterious cowboy. Edited and reposted. Bella/Jasper, AH/AU/OOC Rated Mature, ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related. But cowboy Jasper owns my heart ;)**

**BPOV**

"Shit!" I yelled as I pulled my car off to the side of the road. I was in the middle of nowhere, I think a sign said Mustang Ridge, Texas? I was on my way to Austin, Texas as I was offered a teaching position at University of Texas-Austin. I was driving from Jacksonville, Florida where I lived prior to this job.

I looked around at my surroundings, of course I would get stranded somewhere completely deserted. There was a fence on the right side of the road and a farmhouse off in the distance. The sun was setting beautifully in the distance, but it was getting dark out. Suddenly I heard the sound of a horse galloping towards where I was, and turned to see man on a horse trotting over to the fence.

He came to a stop but simply stared at me. I found myself intrigued by him as well. This was without a doubt the sexiest man I have ever seen. I don't know if it was the cowboy boots, the plaid shirt that was unbuttoned just enough to tease me, or the fuckhot cowboy hat on his head, but my body was immediately consumed with desire.

Finally I came to my senses and grew a little uncomfortable with the way he was just watching me.

"You got a name? Or are you just going to stand there all creepy and shit?" I asked rudely, even though this so-called creepiness what turning me on.

"You're not from 'round here, are ya?" the man with a heavy Texas accent asked, sounding amused. The things he could do to me using just that voice...er, focus Bella.

"Uh, no, I'm not," I stammered, "I used to live in Jacksonville but I'm originally from Washington State."

Why was I telling him this?

"Then why are ya in Texas, if you don't mind me asking ma'am."

"I got a job teaching at UT-Austin in the English department, that's where I was headed," I replied, trying not to hop over this fence and fuck this guy's brains out. What the hell was he doing to me? The man was like sex on legs, but homeboy was just sitting on that horse all innocent.

"Very impressive," he noted. He nodded over towards my defunct car, "What's wrong with your car?"

"I'm not sure, I never was fluent in Car & Driver," I admitted. He chuckled and smirked at me, causing interesting things to happen to my body.

"Well unfortunately neither am I, my preferred mode of transportation is Dakota here," he said, motioning to the beautiful horse he was sitting on.

"She's very beautiful," I acknowledged.

"Yes, she is," the man said, his eyes never leaving mine.

Suddenly very flustered, I broke our gaze and wiped some hair out of my face, "I'm sorry, I haven't even asked your name."

Smiling, he replied, "My name is Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."

Well fuck me sideways, I could get used to this southern hospitality thing. I immediately pushed away thoughts of just how hospitable Jasper could be.

"Well Jasper, my name is Bella Swan," I replied, smiling and reaching over the fence to shake his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he told me, "I have a phone in my house back over yonder, we can call someone to come get your car."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose," I insisted, but my girly parts were screaming their desires to impose on this god of a man.

"I assure you it's no problem, but I'm going to have to ask you to climb over this fence, can you do that?"

"Of course," I laughed, "You're looking at a girl who has climbed trees, made mudpies, and played tackle football with the boys since I was a kid."

Jasper raised his eyebrows a bit, but got down from his horse to help me over. He was about to lift me up on Dakota before I stiffened slightly.

"I've never been on a horse before," I admitted.

"Girl, you're in the south now, you've got to try it sometime," he chuckled, "There's nothing to it, I'll be steering Dakota anyway, you just have to hold on."

Jasper then bent down and lifted me up so I could swing my leg over. I tried not to think too much about how he seemed to lift me like I weighed nothing. I discreetly accessed his muscles out of the corner of my eye and I liked what I saw.

Jasper hoisted himself up and situated himself behind me and it was all too clear to me how perfect this felt. His strong arms reached around me and grabbed the reins and we started back in the direction his house. We took a leisurely pace so I leaned back and relaxed into his chest.

I was usually never one to do this, I was always so guarded, but there was something about this man. He was breaking down every wall that I had built for myself and I had only known him all of five minutes.

"We're here," Jasper spoke into my ear after a while causing me to jump slightly.

I looked around and saw that we were in front of a large farmhouse that looked like something from the movies. There was a large wraparound porch with a porch swing and I could picture Jasper sitting out there sipping sweet tea or something. It was a rather large home and I wondered if anyone else lived here. A twinge of jealousy surged through me at the thought of Jasper sharing a home with someone else but I pushed it away. I didn't see a ring on his finger but it wasn't any of my concern.

I felt Jasper jump down to the ground and I turned to see him with arms outstretched waiting to help me down. Such a gentleman…

I leaned down and placed my hand on his shoulders and jumped down, his hands coming to rest at my waist. Being my usual clumsy self, I stumbled slightly when I hit the ground but Jasper caught me, holding me to his body. I glanced up at him and was shocked to see his bright blue eyes dark with lust and longing.

I awkwardly pulled out of his arms and the moment came to an end.

"The front door is unlocked, I'll go put Dakota up and meet you inside," Jasper told me.

I nodded and headed up the steps and onto the porch. I opened the front door and smiled at what I saw. I immediately fell in love with this place; it was the perfect little farmhouse. It was simply decorated but it was accented with various equestrian and cowboy themed items.

I spied a plush leather armchair off in the living room and I immediately went over and sunk down into it. I think I even moaned a little at how comfortable it was. My head snapped up as I heard Jasper's throat clear from the entryway. I went to stand up but he stopped me.

"You can sit," he smiled sweetly, "I see you enjoy my chair as much as I do. You've had a long drive, just relax. I'll go make some calls and see if we can get someone out to get your car."

"Thank you," I said genuinely, "You really don't have to do all this."

"I know, but I want to," he told me in return.

Jasper disappeared into what I assumed was the kitchen and left me to myself. I relaxed back into the chair and felt myself dozing off. I woke up sometime later and realized it had already gotten dark out. I acutely noted that my short nap was the best I had slept in a long time.

I stood and stretched, and went to go find Jasper. I smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen and my nose led the way.

I paused in the doorway and committed this image to memory. Jasper was standing in front of the stove wearing a worn-in pair of Levis and hung low on his lips. He had removed his boots and was now barefoot. He had also changed shirts and was now wearing a black short-sleeved shirt that accented his lean but very fit form perfectly.

I wiped my face to make sure I wasn't drooling. I was shameless ogling him when realization hit me like a freight train.

I wanted this man.

Feeding off this newfound courage, I bravely walked silently over to him and pressed myself against him, my front aligned with his back. He stiffened at first but relaxed into me.

"Hope you don't mind that I let you sleep. You looked tired and I couldn't bear to wake you," he spoke, not looking at me yet, "I called for a tow truck, but who knows when it will show up. I'm about to fix some dinner though if you want it, I was thinking fajitas?"

"Sounds wonderful, but it's not exactly was I'm hungry for," I answered boldly.

He immediately picked up on my innuendo and turned towards me, his eyes smoldering. His arms snaked around my waist pulling me to him and pressed me against him. He leaned down and placed feather-light kisses along my hairline, down my cheek, and along my jaw.

"Tell me what you want, darlin'," he said huskily.

"You," I gasped, "I want you."

Not a moment later, I felt his lips capture mine in a kiss that made me fall weak. His soft lips expertly moved with mine and when his tongue seductively ran along my lips I granted him entrance. I was overcome with the very essence of Jasper Whitlock.

His scent was a masculine mixture of the stables, his cologne, and the fresh Texan air. I even caught a faint hint of Jack Daniel's. Hm, we both prefer whiskey. Sexy.

His hands wandered down to my hips, then my legs and hitched me up around his waist. I vaguely registered him turning the stove off before he walked us over to the counter and sat me down. He was tall enough so that he was still slightly taller than me, despite me sitting there.

He turned his attention to my neck, nipping and sucking gently. I ran my fingers through his hair and he softly moaned my name. I smiled and instantly fell in love with the sound of my name coming from his lips. And that I wanted to hear that reaction from him many more times.

"You like that?" I asked, trying to be seductive.

"God yes," he moaned into my neck again, his hands ghosting lightly up my sides and over my breasts.

"Can I touch you darlin'?" he whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending a chill down my body.

"Please…" I whimpered in return and he hadn't even touched me yet.

His lips found mine once more as his hands found my breasts, massaging them gently. I arched into him at the sensation. One hand moved to the hem of my shirt and slipped underneath. Feeling his skin on my stomach and on the outside of my bra was electrifying.

"I want you, Jasper," I moaned into his ear, nibbling it slightly, "I want to feel you."

Jasper paused his motions slightly and leaned back to look in my eyes, "Not here sweet girl, upstairs…in the bedroom."

He brought his lips to mine in a passionate kiss as I nodded. My shirt was off seconds later and I pulled his off as well. I took a moment to shameless ogle the view, this man was beautiful.

He lifted me effortlessly off the counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The position allowed our hips to be right in line with each other's and I immediately sought some friction. I ground my core into his cock and immediately groaned. We were halfway up the stairs, but Jasper stopped and slammed me into the wall and thrust his hips upwards.

"What do you think you're doing little girl?"

"Little girl? As you can see _darlin'_ there's nothing little about me," I teased.

Jasper growled back at me…like a legit growl, and practically ran the rest of the way to his room.

Once we got inside, he gently placed me down onto his bed and stepped backwards. Jasper quickly removed his pants and came back to hover over me in only his boxers. I could feel him pressed against my thigh as he kissed me once more.

"You have entirely too many clothes on my sweet girl," he acknowledged, "Do I uh, need to get anything?"

"Well what are you waiting for?" I teased, rewarded with another sexy growl from him in return, "But I'm on birth control, the shot. And I'm um, clean too."

"I am too," he said, kissing me deeply once more.

Jasper all but ripped my jeans off of my body and hovered over me once more. He balanced his weight on his left arm while his right was journeying down to the part of my body that desperately needed his attention.

His fingers lingered around the hem of my panties, caressing the skin there, and every so often he'd act like he was going to further.

"Stop fucking teasing me, Jasper," I said, meaning it to sound stern but it came out as a moan.

"Sure thing, ma'am," he smiled, and in one swoop my underwear was somewhere across the room. He reached up to unclasp my bra and I leaned up to give him better access to it. Now fully exposed to this beautiful man, I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

He must have sensed my feelings, because he brought his lips to my forehead in a sweet, gentle kiss.

"Stop whatever is going on in that pretty little head of yours darlin', you're absolutely stunning," he assured me, "I've never seen anyone more beautiful."

He scooted lower down my body, his fingers wandering down my stomach then dipped down to the wetness that had pooled between my legs. I let out a moan and he gazed up at me, his eyes filled with lust, "Can I taste you Bella?"

I nodded and the instant I felt his mouth on my pussy my head fell back onto the pillows. I couldn't control any of the sounds that were coming out of my mouth at this point, Jasper had rendered me completely helpless and speechless. My words kept spilling out in a jumbled mess.

"Fuck, Jasper…shit, unngh," I panted as he slipped a finger inside me. I ran my fingers through Jasper's hair and he moaned; the vibrations of the sound eliciting very pleasurable sensations throughout my body, bringing me even closer to my release.

"Shit, baby. Damnit, I'm about to come!" I yelled, my body quivering with my impending orgasm.

Not stilling his fingers' movements he removed his mouth and smirked up at me, "Let go Bella, come for me darlin'."

My body succumbed to my release and I was practically convulsing with the pleasure that Jasper had just given me. As I came down from my high, I opened my eyes to see Jasper gazing down at me with a look on his face that I couldn't quite place.

"Do you…um…want me to take care of you?" I asked, suddenly shy.

He smiled, "I can think of another to take care of this," as he nodded down to his rather impressive erection. He quickly nudged my legs apart and thrust upwards, filling me completely. Apparently somewhere in my orgasm induced haze, Jasper had removed the rest of his clothing as well.

"Oh my god!" I yelled at the suddenness of it. I wrapped my legs around his waist, letting him go even deeper.

"God Bella…unngh, so tight…fuuck," Jasper panted inbetween thrusts, "Open your eyes, look at me darlin'."

He voice was so husky and sexy that my breath was knocked out of me when my eyes met his. We kept our eyes glued to each other and it somehow seemed to ignite more passion between us.

"Shit…unngh, Jasper…baby, I'm close," I moaned, as I felt my body come to the brink of release for the second time that night. His thrusts increased and I felt as if every nerve-ending in my body was going crazy.

Moments later, I fell over the edge, Jasper's name falling from my lips. Jasper followed, just a few thrusts after me, my name sounding almost like a prayer as he came down from his high.

Jasper collapsed on top of me and I relished in how his body felt against mine, with no barriers between us. He maneuvered so that he was lying on his back and I was curled up against him. It all seemed entirely too intimate for a random hook-up but after the pleasure he just gave me, I really didn't give a shit.

"That was…just…wow," Jasper stuttered, and I giggled.

"Yeah, for me too," I told him sincerely, "I don't usually do things like that."

"You mean you don't get yourself stranded in a ghost town then have your way with the nearby homeowner?" he teased, kissing the top of my head before reaching for a tissue to clean us both.

"Nope, but there's a first time for everything," I replied as my stomach growled.

"You hungry? We can go back downstairs and finish the fajitas?" Jasper suggested.

I shook my head no against him, "Not right now, I just want to stay here a little longer."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, we heard the doorbell chime from downstairs. We both groaned simultaneously, as Jasper began to get up to search for his clothes.

"That's probably the towing company," he told me, looking apologetic. I sat up, pulling the sheet over my still naked body, and watched him dress. He pulled his jeans on foregoing the boxers, and grabbed a t-shirt before hurrying downstairs.

I lowered myself back down onto his extremely comfortable bed and went over what had just happened in my head. I really don't hookup with random strangers, but was just something about Jasper Whitlock. Everything about him exudes sex but on top of that he was genuine southern gentleman.

I wanted to go downstairs to see what the situation with my car was but the only clothing I had up here was my pants, so I walked over to his dresser. Searching for a t-shirt, I dug around until I pulled out a Dallas Cowboys shirt and slipped it on.

I got downstairs just as Jasper was shutting the front door, and he turned around and smirked when he saw me. He leaned back against the door and didn't even hide his blatant attempts at checking me out in nothing but his shirt.

"Would it be too cheesy or predictable if I told you how much I love seeing you in my clothes," he finally said with a smirk.

"Maybe," I replied, smiling, "So was that the tow truck people?"

"Yeah," he answered, standing fully upright again, "They're taking it to a shop a few miles down the road, it's the closest one, I know the guys that run it, and they'll take good care of ya."

"Speaking of being taken care of…" I hinted, walking over and pressing myself against him. He groaned and I felt him harden against my body.

"Ready for round two already, cowboy?" I teased, placing a kiss on his neck since it was the closest thing to me.

"Sure thing, sweet girl," he replied, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I let out a squeal as we hurried back upstairs to finish what we had started.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Thank you for reading Strangers on Horseback! If it looks familiar, it's probably because I had this story up until I recently edited it and fixed a few errors. If you're new to "Strangers" I also have a continuation titled "Stranger Across the Dancefloor." It's not posted yet but PLEASE add me on author alert because you won't want to miss it! Not only is it a continuation of this one-shot, but it will also be a full length story about Jasper and Bella.


	2. Important Author's Note!

Hi Guys! Sorry for the false alarm!

I wanted to give you all a heads up that I've changed my FF penname to TurningPageFiction. Not that I don't love the Hales, I just needed a change. So, I just wanted to shoot you all an A/N to avoid any confusion. I'm working on getting a blog set up under this new name as well to keep all of you updated without having to send out author's notes all the time. Is that something you all would be interested in? Let me know!

~Ashley

P.S- If you haven't done so already, please add me on Author Alert. I'm about 5 chapter in for a continuation of my one-shot "Stranger on Horseback." It will be a full length story and I'm really excited about it! I hope to start publishing in a few weeks once I have more chapters completed. I'm in college so I'll definitely need to write some before publishing so I won't have to constantly be writing! Thanks!


End file.
